Sergent un jour Sergent toujours
by titefofoleNCIS
Summary: Quand un servie est demandé à Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ce dernier est prêt à tout pour le faire.


Sergent un jour… sergent toujours.

_7h30, bureau du NCIS, étonnamment Tony est déjà là, ainsi que Ziva et Mc Gee. Toujours à la recherche de la moindre petite enquête. DiNozzo n'en pouvait plus._

Tony : Bon ! Soit on reste là à rien faire sans ce parler ni même ce regarder ! Soit on rompt le silence soit…

Ziva : Ta raison ! Tony t'as fais quoi hier soir ?

Tony : Oh ! J'ai regardé Magnum ! Celui où son sublime voiture rouge explose ! Ça ma fendu le cœur !

Ziva : Tu mens !

Tony : Et toi le bleu ?

Mc Gee: …

Ziva : Mc Gee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Mc Gee : Ce sont des pièces d'un casse-tête chinois ! Laissez tomber c'est un pari !

_Gibbs arriva au même moment._

Gibbs : Plus tard Mc Gee ! En route ! On va à Norfolk.

Tony : Mort ?

Gibbs : Non…

Ziva : Enlèvement ?

Gibbs : Non…

Mc Gee: Euh…

Tony: Merci le bleu !

Ziva : Alors quoi ?

Gibbs : Possibilité multiple.

Mc Gee : Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Tony : Qu'on n'en sait rien.

GENERIQUE DE DEBUT

_Sur la base militaire de Norfolk._  
Gibbs : Bonjour Colonel ! Qu'avons-nous ?  
Colonel : Bonjour Sergent ! D'après mes dernières infos, il a recommencé !  
Gibbs : Qui est la victime ?  
Colonel : Mike Frankz, désolé Sergent…  
Gibbs : Quoi !? Comment est-il…  
Colonel : Mort ? Il ne l'est pas…  
_Quelqu'un arriva._  
Mike : Hey ! Le bleu !  
Gibbs : Mike ? Comment ça va ?  
Mike : J'ai connu mieux.  
_Il avait un grand bandage autour de la poitrine, il avait pris une balle qui faillit lui coûter la vie. Mc Gee, Ziva et Tony écoutaient la conversation avec attention._  
Gibbs : Mike que s'est il passé ?  
Mike : Je n'en sais rien, j'allais venir prendre de tes nouvelles parce que j'avais entendu dire que tu étais blessé.  
Gibbs : Par qui as-tu entendu dire çà ?  
Mike : Un type coupé comme les Marin's, d'après moi il doit être Arizonien !  
Gibbs : **COLONEL !!**  
_Le colonel arriva en courant._  
Colonel : Oui ?  
Gibbs : Il a recommencé !! Je croyais que vous l'aviez eu ?!! _(Rempli de colère)_ encore une belle connerie !!!  
Colonel : Comme laquelle ?  
Gibbs : **AU PANAMA !! SI LE COLONEL RYAN N'AVAIT PAS ETE LA, VOUS QUI VOUS ETES BARRE EN ME LAISSANT SEUL DANS LA JUNGLE EN TRAIN DE CREVER !!! CE SALAUD M'A TIRE DESSUS !!!** Et vous l'avez laissé partir, il était juste devant vous !  
Colonel : Je n'avais pas le choix !  
Gibbs : On a toujours le choix !  
Mike : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire ?  
Gibbs : Quand j'étais dans les Marin's au Panama, avec ce très cher Colonel Horn et le Colonel Ryan, un autre Sergent de mon unité m'a tiré dessus, ici _(En montrant alors le bas de son ventre, mais dessinant un trajet, la balle était remontée dangereusement près du cœur.)_  
Gibbs : J'aurais pu y laisser la vie !!  
Colonel : Oui ! Mais vous êtes vivant, maintenant !  
Mike : **STOP !!** Vous avez laissé le Sergent partir sans rien faire ?  
_Tony, Ziva et Mc Gee étaient là, ils écoutaient mais ne disaient rien, ils ne voulaient pas les déranger.  
Gibbs s'en alla vers sa voiture, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la vitre, tellement fort qu'elle se fissura et les phalanges du Marin's se contractèrent et craquèrent, en lui faisant un mal de chien._  
Gibbs : **ARGH !!!** M**de, quel c** !  
_Tony, Ziva, Mc Gee ainsi que Mike accoururent._  
Tony : Ca va patron ?  
Gibbs : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, DiNozzo ? _(en montrant son poing)_  
Ziva : Il faut faire des points de suture.  
Mc Gee : On va à Bethesda !

Gibbs : Non c'est bon, Ducky le fera !  
Mike : Le bleu ! Écoute- les ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule !  
Gibbs : Oh ! c'est bon, hein! Ducky le fera ! _(en montant dans la voiture côté passager avant.) _: Bon vous attendez quoi ?  
_Tony monta à côté de son patron, pour conduire, et Ziva, Mc Gee ainsi que Mike à l'arrière. Dans la voiture personne ne parlait, même pas Tony, pourtant très bavard ; mais là, strictement rien !_  
_Arrivé au bureau du NCIS, Gibbs descendit de la voiture et se rendit chez Ducky._

_  
Dans la salle d'autopsie, Ducky relisait un vieux dossier, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir._  
Ducky : Jethro ?! Que fais- tu ici ?  
Gibbs : J'ai besoin que tu me fasses quelque - chose _(en s'allongeant sur une table d'autopsie) _  
Ducky : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? je ne vais pas t'autopsier quand même ?  
Gibbs : En quelque sorte, si ! Fais- moi les premières constatations, s'il te plait ?  
Ducky : Tu es malade ? Tu vas mourir ?  
Gibbs : Mais non ! Juste… je doute de moi… de mes capacités à sauver des gens… je doute Ducky !  
Ducky : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à Norfolk ?  
Gibbs : Colonel Horn ! Il a découvert Mike blessé sur la base et a appelé le NCIS.  
Ducky : Celui qui t'a laissé au Panama ?  
Gibbs : Oui et je me suis engueuler avec lui ! Maintenant, tu veux bien faire tes premières constatations ?  
Ducky : D'accord, mais …  
Gibbs : Oh, je vois! C'est vrai que d'habitude …  
_L'agent retira ses habits, ne gardant que son t-shirt, s'allongeant sur la table froide et laissant passer un petit « Schh ! ». Alors Ducky commença…_  
Ducky : Tu…  
Gibbs : Fais comme si j'étais mort, et que tu ne me connaissais pas, Ducky.  
Ducky : Pour ça, arrête de parler !  
Gibbs : …  
Ducky : Mon cher ami, vous avez dû en passer de sales moments ! De vilaines blessures, sur la poitrine, un petit cercle sur votre épaule gauche, une sur le bas de votre ventre, nombreuses petites cicatrices, qui suggèrent des coups de couteau, sans doute comme ceux que vous aviez dans la Marine. Une déformation du genou gauche. Je pense que dans votre jeunesse vous deviez être un excellent Quater-Back, ces petites cicatrices autour de vos yeux, laissent à penser que vous l'étiez.  
Maintenant, je vais vous regarder de plus près.  
_Gibbs avait les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait en aucun cas savoir ce que Ducky faisait, il écoutait c'est tout._  
Ducky : Un petit profil psychologique s'impose, je crois… _(Il ouvrit un dossier)_ Mon cher Sergent Gibbs… vous avez vécu d'énormes chocs, vous êtes passé par plusieurs comas, avez perdu des êtres chers, vous êtes mariés à plusieurs reprises, et toujours divorcé.  
Vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un de facile… dur avec votre entourage, toujours confiance en vous, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'une raison pour savoir que vous aviez raison. Cependant, ces derniers temps, vous aviez quelques doutes au sujet de vous, de votre entourage : ce sont des sujets difficiles à aborder… douter c'est bien, mais dans votre cas quelque chose à changé ou dérange… si vous voulez savoir, vous auriez très bien pu rester chez les Marin's, votre corps était encore apte à supporter le terrain, vous étiez un excellent Marin's…  
_Soudain Abby arriva, elle voulait demander à Ducky où Gibbs était._  
Abby : **OH MON DIEU !!! GIIBBSSSS !!!!!!!!!**  
_Gibbs lui ne bougeait pas, Ducky renvoya Abby dans son labo, mais elle alla directement dans l'open-space ; arrivée en haut, elle hurla : _  
Abby : **GIBBS EST A LA MORGUE !!!!**  
Tony _(__tout calme__)_ : Oui il parle avec Ducky, c'est normal, on est sur une enquête, Abby…  
Abby : **NON !!** Il est allongé sur une table d'autopsie !!!  
Ziva : **QUOI ?!!!**  
Mc Gee : Mais ?  
Tony : Allons voir !  
_Ils descendirent._

_Pendant ce temps, à la morgue :_  
Ducky : Voilà, fini, tu peux te rhabiller…  
Gibbs : Tu crois qu'elle l'a pris comment ?  
Ducky : Oh ! Va savoir !  
Gibbs : Toute l'équipe va rappliquer, attends, je reste encore un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas?  
Ducky : Pas le moins du monde et puis, ils sont malins, j'ai soigné la blessure à ta main !  
Gibbs : Oui chut ! Les voilà…  
_Il se remit sur la table en vitesse, et la porte s'ouvrit, il prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa ses yeux ouverts pour voir les réactions de ses agents._  
Abby : Je vous l'avais bien dit !  
Tony : Non !! Ce n'est pas vrai ?  
Ducky : On doit pourtant accepter la réalité Anthony…  
Mc Gee : Comment, lui ? Se retrouver ici ?  
Ziva : Les risques du métier !  
Abby : Pourquoi lui ? _(les larmes aux yeux)_  
Mc Gee : Je n'en sais rien, Abby…  
Tony : Y'a quelque chose qui me gène !  
_Il se mit à tourner autour de son patron en l'examinant._  
Tony : Il n'est pas mort !  
Ziva : Comment peux tu dire ça ?  
_Le silence régnait dans la salle._  
Tony : **PATRON !!!!**  
_Gibbs sursauta un bon coup._  
Gibbs : Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, DiNozzo !!  
Abby : **GIIIBBSSS !!!** _(En le serrant fortement dans ses bras)_  
Mc Gee : Pourquoi ?  
Gibbs : Pourquoi ? J'ai fait ça _(en se rhabillant)_ tout simplement parce que je voulais voir votre réaction.  
_Ziva n'était pas sûr de ce que Gibbs venait de dire._  
Ziva : Tony comment as-tu su ?  
Tony : Elémentaire ma chère Ziva ! Ducky lui a soigné sa main, il n'était pas lavé ; or, lorsque Ducky reçoit un corps c'est la première chose qu'il fait.  
Ducky : Pas mal Tony !  
_Abby pleurait encore dans les bras de Gibbs._  
Abby : J'ai bien cru que tu étais parti ! Promets- moi de partir après nous !  
Gibbs : Je voudrais bien, Abby, mais tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça! Mais crois –moi, je ferai tout pour partir le plus tard possible!  
Mc Gee : Je ne sais pas ce qu'on deviendrait sans vous, patron…  
Ziva : Sans doute que Tony serait le patron, peut-être que moi je repartirais au Mossad, Mc Gee prendrait ma place et il y aurait deux bleus dans l'équipe, ce qui énerverait Tony, qui démissionnerait…  
Abby : Moi, je n'aurais plus le même plaisir à travailler…  
Ducky : Et moi, plus mes petits rendez-vous habituels…  
Tony : Moi, comme Abby plus de plaisir à enquêter, sachant que tu ne serais plus là, plus de slaps, et ses règles me manqueraient…  
_Gibbs lui mit un slap._  
Tony : **Aiie !!**  
_Gibbs s'en alla dans l'ascenseur, le bloqua, puis s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux…_

_« Deux jours plus tôt._

Dans le bureau du directeur Vance.

_Vance :__ Gibbs, voilà le Colonel Ryan qui a besoin de toi, sa fille a été enlevée par un trafiquant de drogue, on le soupçonne de vouloir la faire parler, car elle sait quelque - chose que le Colonel ne sait pas ; est-ce que tu serais prêt à remettre ta tenue de combat ?  
__Gibbs :__ Laisse - moi y réfléchir…  
__Vance :__ Tu as trois jours pour te décider, je te le demande à toi, parce que ce que la petite sait, te concerne et Ryan m'a demandé que ce soit toi, et pas un autre…  
__Gibbs :__ Où est-ce que je signe ?  
__Vance :__ Ici.  
Le directeur du NCIS lui indiqua un petit rectangle en bas d'une feuille, puis Gibbs y déposa sa signature.  
Retour au présent » _

_Gibbs se releva et remit en marche l'ascenseur. Il monta directement voir le directeur._  
Gibbs : Quel rapport entre ma mission et Mike Frankz ?  
Vance : Je te retourne la question !  
Gibbs : **J'AI CONFIANCE EN LUI !!  
**Vance : Je n'en doute pas, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait pu rompre cette confiance ?  
Gibbs : Jamais…  
Vance : Est-ce que tu connais Mike Frankz autant que tu le crois ?  
Gibbs : Oui ! _(avec un regard glacial)_

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'autopsie. :_  
Abby : Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
Tony : Je n'en sais rien !  
Ziva : Ducky ?  
Ducky : Il voulait savoir quelques petits détails sur lui.  
Mc Gee : Mais pourquoi ?  
Ducky : Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?  
Abby : Dit quoi ?  
Ducky : Il y a deux jours, Vance lui a demandé s'il serait prêt à accepter une mission à haut risque…  
Ziva : Et Gibbs a répondu quoi ?  
Ducky : …  
Tony : Il a accepté; et il voulait savoir s'il était encore apte à faire de telles missions ?  
Ducky : Je ne sais pas, il faudra lui demander.  
Mc Gee : Tel qu'on connaît Gibbs, il ne nous le dira pas !  
Tony : Il va avoir besoin de nous ! On est une équipe, quand même !  
Abby : Tu as raison !  
Ziva : Je suis d'accord !!  
Mc Gee : Moi aussi !  
Ducky : Je veux aider !  
_Tous mirent la main droite au centre d'un cercle imaginaire, et firent un pacte, celui d'aider Gibbs pour cette mission, quoi qu'il arrive. Puis chacun retourna à son poste, Abby dans son labo, et les agents dans l'open-space, dans lequel ils pensaient retrouver leur patron._  
Tony : Il est peut-être avec Mr cure dents ?  
Ziva : Allons-y !  
Mc Gee : Non mais… ça ne va pas ?  
Tony : Toi le bleu ! Tu nous suis si tu veux, on t'en voudra pas : on te prendra juste pour une demie - portion !  
_Ils montèrent tous._

_Dans le bureau._  
Vance : Cynthia, dites à DiNozzo, David et Mc Gee de ve…  
Tony (_en rentrant en trombe_) : On est là ! Quand alliez- vous nous parler de la mission de l'agent spécial Gibbs ?  
Gibbs : Calme- toi, Tony !  
Tony: Me calmer? Ziva, est-ce que j'ai l'intention de me calmer ?  
Ziva : Non ! Tout comme moi…  
Mc Gee : Hein ? Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'on l'apprenne par nous- mêmes ?  
Tony : On veut des réponses, pas de mensonges !!  
Gibbs : C'est quoi ce cirque ?  
Ziva : On ne veut pas que tu te lances dans cette mission !!  
Vance : C'est pour ça qu'un autre agent sera avec lui…  
Gibbs : Ziva est-ce que tu as déjà manié un "Bravo 51" ?  
Ziva : Oui…  
Gibbs : Bien ! Alors tu viendras avec moi…  
Vance : DiNozzo et Mc Gee, vous serez des acheteurs dans cette soirée ! Mission sous-couverture !  
Tony : Pas de problème.  
Mc Gee: ok!  
Vance: Vos noms, agent DiNozzo vous serez... Valentino Pattici !  
Tony : Mmh… d'origine Italienne je suppose ?  
Vance : Vous supposez très bien, agent Mc Gee, vous serez Français, Bernard Leroy.  
Mc Gee : Cela me convient tout-à -fait, Monsieur le directeur. (_En français_)  
Gibbs : Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas un seul mot de français ?  
Mc Gee : J'ai appris, comme la plupart des agents ici…  
Tony : Pas moi  
Gibbs : Moi non plus !  
Mc Gee : Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Parce que ce sont des heures en plus du travail…  
Tony : Ah, d'accord !  
Gibbs: En effet ! Bon, à quand la mission !?  
Ziva : T'es si pressé ?  
Gibbs : Chaque minute compte !  
Vance : Dès que vous aurez vos armes et un plan.  
Ziva : Bien ! Comptez une journée et demie.  
Vance : Agent DiNozzo et Mc Gee voici vos cartes d'identités.  
Gibbs : La mission à lieu où ?  
Vance : Dans une chic villa entourée d'une forêt, près de Little Crick. 

_En effet comme Ziva l'avait prévu, une journée plus tard, les armes et le plan étaient au point._  
Ziva : Voilà, j'ai deux "Bravo 51" opérationnels, et bien sûr un plan, qui consiste, à ce que toi et moi, nous restions dans la forêt autour de la villa, caché bien sur. Combien de seconde te faut il pour tiré ?  
Gibbs : Qu'il ne bouge pas d'un seul poil pendant deux secondes, et ce sera parfait.  
Ziva : De même !  
Vance : Très bien d'ici soixante douze heures, agent Gibbs et officier David vous décollerez, agent DiNozzo et Mc Gee, vous, vous décollerez dans deux heures.  
Tony : Mais pourquoi ?  
Mc Gee : Oui c'est vrai, quoi ?  
Vance : Il vous faut créer des liens avec Jean Beaufort.  
Gibbs : **C'EST LUI LE SALAUD QUI LA DETIENT ?!!  
**Vance : Oui, et Jethro s'il- te- plait, ne t'énerve pas, ça n'arrangera rien ! Au contraire !  
Gibbs : Bien, monsieur le directeur.  
_Puis il partit avec le reste de l'équipe._

_Dans l'open-space._  
Gibbs : Si vous me cherchez, vous sa…  
Tony : Ta porte est toujours ouverte, on sait, patron… mais fais attention quand même.  
Gibbs : Pourquoi ?  
Tony : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Mc Gee : Ton instinct à la noix ?  
Tony : **HEY !!  
**Ziva : Tony a raison: moi aussi, je pressens quelque - chose de pas mauvais.  
Gibbs : L'expression Ziva, c'est « quelque-chose de pas bon ».  
Ziva : Ah, merci, mais fais attention quand même!  
Gibbs : Promis.  
_Il s'en alla chez lui. _  
Tony : Où est Abby ?  
Ziva : Je ne sais pas !  
Mc Gee : Et Ducky ?  
Tony : Sa mère vient de décéder.  
Ziva : Pauvre Ducky, il tenait à elle, plus qu'à sa propre vie…  
Mc Gee : Et Abby !  
Tony : Oh, le bleu !! Tu ne vas pas nous faire un "caca nerveux", quand même ?  
Ziva : On ne dit pas une merde nerveuse ?  
Tony : Non… bon allez, on va voir si elle est dans son labo.

_Tous descendirent dans le labo d'Abby. Ils ne trouvèrent personne, pensant qu'elle devait être chez elle, ils décidèrent de l'appeler sur son portable mais toujours sans aucune réponse. _  
Tony : Une des règles de Gibbs, ce n'est pas de ne jamais être injoignable ?  
Mc Gee : Si, mais pourquoi ne répondrait-elle pas ?  
Ziva : Peut-être qu'elle est à une soirée et qu'elle n'entend pas son téléphone ?  
Mc Gee : Ou tout simplement, il n'a plus de batterie ?  
Tony : Hey ! Je vous signale qu'avec des « si » on referait le monde !  
Mc Gee : Mais on a jamais dit « si » !  
Tony : Juste un petit clin d'œil à Miramar !  
Mc Gee : C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont devenues ?  
Ziva : Elles sont retournées en France. Pour je ne sais pas quoi !  
Tony : J'espère les revoir un jour…  
Mc Gee : Moi aussi. 

_Pendant ce temps, chez Gibbs.  
Il descendit dans sa cave, un café à la main. Au fond de la cave, il put distinguer une silhouette familière…  
Abby, était là, elle ne le regardait pas, juste un regard dans le vide, celui, d'une petite fille inquiète pour son père…_  
Gibbs : Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Abby : …  
Gibbs (_en descendant les marches_) : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
Abby : Tu demandes qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
Gibbs : Oui…  
Abby : Pourquoi tu redeviens Marin's d'un seul coup ?  
Gibbs : Abby… c'est pour ça que t'es venue me voir ?  
Abby : Oui ! Pourquoi t'es-tu fait passer pour mort ?  
Gibbs : Je ne …  
Abby : Arrête de mentir !!  
Gibbs : Bon d'accord, Ducky a fait les premières constatations lorsqu'un mort arrive chez lui, je l'ai fait pour en apprendre d'avantage sur moi, et pour si jamais je ne reviens pas ici vivant… voilà c'est …  
Abby : **COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ?? !!!  
**Gibbs : Je ne dis que la vérité !  
Abby : Tu ne mourras pas !! Tu me l'as promis !!  
Gibbs : Je le sais…  
Abby : Non tu ne sais pas, toi, lorsque tu promets des choses, tu les tiens !!  
Gibbs : Eh bien, il y a un début à tout !  
Abby : Tu as drôlement changé, Gibbs…  
Gibbs : Je me fais vieux, tu sais !  
Abby : Peut-être, mais dans ton caractère, Tony ne reçoit plus de slap, Mc Gee te parle en Geek, tu comprends, tu ne me rappelles pas à l'ordre quand je pars dans mes explications, Ducky ne raconte plus ses histoires, Ziva n'est plus une tueuse !  
Gibbs : Je n'y peux rien, moi!  
Abby : Si !! Tu as changé de caractère d'un coup, ça se ressent chez tout le monde !! tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds ! Pas Mr Cure-dents !!  
Gibbs : Mais c'est faux !!!  
Abby : Prouve- le alors !! Je veux retrouver le Gibbs d'il y a trois ans !  
Gibbs : Et pourquoi d'il y a trois ans ?  
Abby : Tu ne t'en souviens même pas !! Tu me déçois !  
Gibbs : Mais si je m'en souviens !! Tous les ans, le jour de sa mort, je me rends sur ce toit ! J'y dépose des fleurs et je reste pendant une heure !! Tu crois que je n'y pense pas ?  
Abby : Tant mieux ! Souviens- toi comment tu étais, souriant, chiant, colérique par moment…  
Gibbs : C'est du passé, Abby…  
Abby : Oui, mais ça nous manque !!!  
Gibbs : Je sais, mais comme tu le dis, j'ai changé, je ne dors plus la nuit, je repense à elle, ce qu'elle serait devenue, je repense à Kate, Jenny, même Paula, mais surtout à…  
Abby : Kelly… elle serait devenu une superbe fille… je le pense vraiment, elle te ressemblait beaucoup…  
Gibbs : Elle me manque et je voudrais tant la retrouver !  
Abby : Mais tu sais que ça ne se fera que si… bien sûr, que tu le sais…

Gibbs : Oui Abby je le sais…

Abby : N'oublie pas ta promesse aussi…

Gibbs : Je ne l'oubli pas Abby, juste… je ne veux pas y penser.

Abby : Gibbs je ne veux pas te perdre toi !

Gibbs : Abby seul le destin peut le contrôler…

Abby : Non pas le destin ! Toi seul le peut !

Gibbs : T'as pas tort sur ce coup là !

Abby : Il y a des choses pour lesquels j'ai raison de temps en temps !

Gibbs : Promet moi, que si de cette mission je ne reviens pas _(Abby commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux)_… de rester toi, de ne rien changer…

Abby : Je t'en fais la promesse ! _(en pleurant et le serrant fortement dans ses bras.)_

Abby : **JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !!!** Pas comme Kate et Jenny, surtout pas !!

Gibbs : Moi non plus Abs, moi non plus…

Tony, Mc Gee et Ziva cherchaient désespérément Abby, ne sachant pas qu'elle était chez Gibbs, Tony commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il décida d'appeler Gibbs.  
Tony : **GIBBS !!!** On a perdu Abby.  
Gibbs : QUOI ?!!! (Prenant son air le plus innocent)  
Tony : On ne sait pas où elle est ?  
Gibbs : Tu ferais mieux de la retrouver !!!!  
Tony : Je cherche !!!  
Gibbs : **CHERCHEZ ENCORE !!!**  
Tony : C'est ce qu'on fait depuis des heures !  
Gibbs passa le téléphone à Abby.  
Abby : Tu aurais dû mieux chercher, sex-Machine !  
Tony : **ABBY !!!!  
**Ziva et Mc Gee, se demandèrent ce qui se passait, pour que Tony hurle le prénom de leur collègue.  
Abby : La prochaine fois, cherche dans un endroit plus évident!  
Elle raccrocha.  
Tony resta bouche bée.  
Ziva : **QUOI ?!!  
**Tony : Elle m'a raccroché au nez !  
Mc Gee : Qui ça, elle ?  
Tony : Eh bien, Abby! Elle est avec Gibbs.  
Ziva : Tu n'avais pas compris encore ça, le bleu ?  
Mc Gee : Non !

Chez Gibbs, à la cave.  
Abby : Oh ! Ils sont bêtes, ou quoi ?  
Gibbs : Ne cherche pas, c'est DiNozzo !  
Abby : Mouais!!! Tu n'as pas tort ; Gibbs j'ai une faveur à te demander…  
Gibbs : C'est oui, Abby!  
Abby : Mais… tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !  
Gibbs : Avec toi je sais toujours ce que tu vas me demander !  
Abby : Merci Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai ici.  
Abby : D'accord, je vais dormir sur le canapé.  
Gibbs : Non, tu peux aller dans ma chambre, y'a pas de problème, de toutes façons, cela fait un bon moment que je n'y dors plus.  
Abby monta dans la chambre et s'installa, à peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller qu'elle elle eut des frissons : impossible de dormir. Gibbs travaillait sur son bateau, Tony était rentré chez lui ; ne pouvant fermer l'œil, Ziva repassait en boucle leur plan, nettoyait les armes, Mc Gee bossait sur son casse-tête sans trouver la solution, aucun ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, se demandant comment allait se passer la mission ; est-ce qu'ils reverraient leur patron vivant, la mission n'allait-elle pas capoter ?

Une heure trente s'était écoulée, entre le dialogue de Vance, DiNozzo et Mc Gee ; les deux agents se préparèrent, se retrouvèrent dans l'aéroport, puis décollèrent pour cette destination, chacun ayant sa couverture, ne pouvant point se connaître, ils devaient faire attention.  
Tony atterrit un peu plus loin que Mc Gee pour ne pas être soupçonné. Mr Valentino Pattici se rendit dans un superbe hôtel, « L'Acapulco », tandis que Mr Bernard Leroy entretenait déjà un lien avec le trafiquant de drogue, un ancien Sergent, le Marin's Thomas Capano, le même qui avait tiré sur Gibbs ; tous deux entrèrent dans une magnifique demeure, entourée d'une épaisse forêt, ne laissant passer que les rayons de la lune.  
« Tom la Négoc' », comme il se faisait appeler dans le milieu, discutait de tout et de rien avec le bleu sous couverture; bien sûr, notre petit génie avait beaucoup bossé sur le sujet.  
Tom : Alors Bernard, quel a été votre plus grosse affaire ?  
Bernard : Oh, eh bien écoutez, il s'agissait de très peu de chose, comparé à vous, monsieur !  
Tom : Oh allez, dîtes- le moi, s'il -vous -plait…  
Bernard : Bien, j'ai réussi à faire passer dix kilos de marijuana en France.  
Tom : Combien l'aviez vous payée ?  
Bernard : Oh, presque rien, à peine mille euros.  
Tom : Oui, en effet, sur un coup pareil, cela valait le coup !  
Bernard : Comme vous dîtes !  
Tom : Je vous aime bien ! Samedi, j'organise une fête, vous serez de la partie, mon ami ?  
Bernard : Est-ce que c'est une offre ?  
Tom : Oui! Et je serais vexé que vous ne veniez pas.  
Bernard : Bien ! Alors samedi vers quelle heure ?  
Tom : Oh ! Venez aux alentours de dix-huit heures!  
Bernard : Je serai là !  
Il se leva, et ils se serrèrent la main.  
Tom: A samedi, alors!  
Bernard: Oui!  
Puis le français repartit.

Arrivé à son hôtel, il appela Gibbs.  
Gibbs : Oui ?  
Mc Gee : Patron ! Samedi aux environs de dix-huit heures !  
Gibbs : Je préviens DiNozzo, et nous partons, on arrivera vendredi soir !  
Mc Gee : Mais, ça fait trois jours de libres pour vous, alors ?  
Gibbs : On révise nos plans, Mc Gee !!  
Il raccrocha.

Gibbs appela DiNozzo, qui, lui, était dans sa chambre ; il regardait un film sur la PS3.  
Tony : **PATRON !!** Tu m'as coupé en plein dans mon film préféré !!  
Gibbs: Lequel?  
Tony : "Charlie Valentine"  
Gibbs: Pas grave ! Mc Gee est invité samedi vers dix-huit heures, tu as trois jours pour rencontrer ce trafiquant...  
Tony : Je me suis renseigné, il s'appelle Thomas Cap…  
Gibbs : Thomas Capano, il était Sergent dans les Marin's, il a effectué une mission au Panama dans la même unité que moi, et c'est lui aussi, qui a failli me tuer ! Son nom de code ?  
Tony : « Tom la Négoc' ».  
Gibbs : Merci, aller ouste ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu files! Et trouve un moyen pour rentrer en contact avec lui !  
Tony : Pas de problèmes, patron ! Fais gaffe à toi et à Ziva.  
Gibbs : T'en fais pas pour elle, elle reviendra saine et sauve !  
Il raccrocha.

Tony alla se coucher, il tournait, virait, dans son lit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de contacter Tom la Négoc', sans aucun succès; ce fut Mc Gee qui l'appela.  
Mc Gee : Ecoute, Tony, tu me connais, ok ? On a déjà fait affaire tous les deux ? Tu parles un peu le français et je parle un peu l'Italien et on parle très bien Anglais ? Compris ? Je te téléphone sur ton portable de couverture !  
Il raccrocha sans que DiNozzo puisse dire un mot. Tony restait stupéfait de ce que venait de dire son coéquipier.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone se mit à sonner.  
Valentino : Oui ?  
Bernard : Salut l'ami !  
Valentino : Ah ! Bernard ça fait un bail !  
Bernard : Oui, en effet, Paris, on avait réussi à faire rentrer dix kilos de marijuana dans le pays, et seulement pour mille euros.  
Valentino : TU ! Moi je n'ai rien fait, je t'ai juste trouvé la bonne marchandise et le pigeon qui la ferait rentrer !  
Bernard : Mais c'était déjà du travail !  
Valentino : Et si tu m'expliquais le pourquoi de ton appel ?  
Bernard : Voilà: je voudrais te faire rencontrer un ami, si tu veux bien ?

Valentino : Ok ! Où et quand ?

Bernard : Samedi vers 17 heures et viens à l'entrée du bois de Bloodwood !  
Valentino : Pas de problème ! Aller à Samedi alors !

Il raccrocha

Pendant ce temps, à Washington, dans une petite rue, une femme courait, avec un seul but : rejoindre son patron.  
C'était Ziva, elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture, pas de vélo, pas de rollers, pas de skateboard, pas de trottinette, juste ses jambes, elle voulait les dégourdir, elle n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait repartir au combat, pourquoi s'être fait passer pour mort devant eux ? Pourquoi celui qu'elle aimait avait-il accepté cette mission sous couverture, avec un des ses meilleurs amie ?

Autant de questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas de réponse, du moins seule ; elle alla donc chercher du réconfort auprès de son patron, un certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ancien Sergent de la Marin's des Etats Unis, ayant servi pendant la tempête du Désert en 1991, puis pendant celle du Panama, en manquant y laisser sa vie. Chez celui-ci, elle discuta longuement.  
Gibbs : Ziva, ne te mets pas dans ces états- là !  
Ziva : **GIBBS !!** Enfin, pourquoi as-tu accepté !!?  
Gibbs : Je le dois au Colonel Ryan !  
Ziva : Mais !!  
Gibbs : Pas de « mais » Ziva, il m'a sauvé la vie, je dois sauver celle de sa fille !!  
Ziva : D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir envoyé Tony et Mc Gee en couverture ?  
Gibbs : Ce n'est pas moi, je te le rappelle ! C'est Vance ! Et en plus, je ne pouvais rien dire !!  
Ziva : J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien !  
Gibbs : De toutes façons, tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu seras avec eux, tu seras la femme de Tony, enfin de Valentino Pattici. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, officier David ?  
Ziva : Pas de problème ! Mais fais attention à toi, alors. Où dois- je rejoindre Tony ?  
Gibbs : Euh…attends, je cherche où il est… ah voilà ! Il est à Sykesville !  
Ziva : Je pars quand ?  
Gibbs : Maintenant ! Voilà tes billets, allez, file ! Je ne veux pas te revoir, ou juste après la mission alors !  
Ziva : Gibbs… fais attention à toi!  
Gibbs : Oui… (En soufflant)  
Ziva : Promets- le moi !  
Abby toujours en haut, dans la chambre de Gibbs, décida de descendre pour écouter la conversation.  
Gibbs : Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Ziva…  
Ziva : Gibbs ! Je te signale qu'on a tous encore beaucoup à apprendre avec toi !  
Gibbs : Ecoute, je ne suis plus aussi jeune qu'avant ! J'ai vieilli, comme tout le monde ! Une simple petite erreur peut être fatale ! Tu le sais très bien, non ?  
Ziva : Bien sûr, que je le sais ! Mais promets- moi de faire attention…  
Gibbs : J'essayerai…  
Abby descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
Abby : Gibbs ! Tu n'essayeras pas ! Tu le feras !  
Gibbs : Hey ! Tu ne dors pas, toi ?  
Ziva : Salut Abby.  
Abby : Salut Ziva. Bon, tu vas faire attention et revenir en vie !  
Gibbs : Abby…on en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure !  
Abby : Je m'en fous ! Je veux que tu comprennes qu'on tient énormément à toi !  
Ziva : Ce qu'Abby dit est vrai !  
Abby : Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester en vie !  
Gibbs : Et si je faisais d'abord ma mission ? Après j'aviserai !  
Ziva : Mmh…  
Abby : Bon, je vois que te parler ne sert strictement à rien !  
Gibbs : Abby… je ferai attention, je reviendrai…  
Ziva s'en alla : elle avait un avion à prendre.  
Abby : Bien ! Allez, je vais me recoucher, et pas de bêtises !  
Gibbs : Promis !  
Elle remonta, Gibbs, lui, pensait : « Je reviendrai, oui… mais en vie ? Peut-être pas. »

Ziva se rendit à l'aéroport de Washington, direction Baltimore puis prit un taxi jusqu'à Sykesville ; arrivée là-bas, elle se rendit à l'hôtel « Acapulco », où elle demanda au réceptionniste un certain Valentino Pattici ; l'employé lui indiqua alors la chambre 666, il lui raconta une petite anecdote qui ne la fit pas du tout sourire.  
Réceptionniste : Le dernier gars qui est rentré ici, est mort trois jours plus tard!!  
Ziva : Ah d'accord, et les autres ?  
Réceptionniste : Tous gravement blessés !  
Ziva : L'âge du dernier ?  
Réceptionniste : Euh… assez âgé, mais les autres étaient tous très jeunes, un peu comme Mr Pattici.  
Ziva : Est-ce qu'ils avaient des compagnes ?  
Réceptionniste : Oui… elles étaient aussi gravement blessées.  
Ziva : Merci. Au revoir.  
Comme elle montait les escaliers, son téléphone sonna.  
Ziva : Oui ?  
Gibbs : Ziva tu regarderas dans ta valise, je t'ai mis des faux papiers.  
Ziva : Merci, fais attention.  
Gibbs : Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne vous promets rien.  
Il raccrocha.

Elle monta encore jusqu'à la chambre 666. Celle de Tony, alias Valentino Pattici ; avant de rentrer dans la chambre, elle regarda dans sa valise, et prit ses faux papier, il était noté « Rosa Pattici »; elle toqua, Valentino ouvrit, elle lui sauta dans les bras, en lui murmurant à l'oreille !  
Ziva : Je suis Rosa Pattici, ta femme!  
Valentino : Ma chérie !! Je ne t'attendais pas maintenant !  
Rosa : Bah ! Je m'ennuyais à la maison, alors j'ai décidé de venir en avance.  
Valentino : D'accord, tu viendras avec moi, j'ai une petite soirée organisée par un ami de Bernard, Samedi vers quinze heures, il viendra nous chercher. Tu es d'accord ?  
Rosa : Pas de problème !  
Valentino : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Nous avons quand même deux jours rien que pour nous deux ?  
Rosa : Tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
Valentino : Pas ici ? Enfin, on n'est pas chez nous, Rosa !  
Rosa : Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?  
Valentino : Je n'aime pas faire ce genre de chose autre part que chez nous !  
Rosa : Je me demande encore pour quoi je t'ai épousé !  
Valentino : Pour mon charme !  
Rosa : Sans doute pour cela ! Bon, et si nous allions visiter cette petite ville ?  
Valentino : Si tu veux, mais demain, parce que je me sens fatigué, ce soir !  
Rosa : Pas de problème mon petit derrière poilu !  
Valentino la regarda d'un air vaguement content.

Cette nuit là, Gibbs, lui ne pouvait pas dormir ; il devait être 3 heures 30 du matin, mais toujours aucun signe de sommeil ; il était là, en train de finir son bateau, il devait bientôt être fini, mais il changea vite le nom du navire, ponça celui de Kelly, et le remplaça par… à ce moment –là, Abby arriva, il ne put continuer, elle avait le visage pâle.  
Gibbs : Abby ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Abby : J'ai fait un cauchemar !  
Gibbs : Lequel ? Celui où tu te fait manger par des fées ?  
Abby : Non !  
Gibbs : Alors lequel ?  
Abby: Tu…  
Gibbs : Abby !  
Abby: Tu... tu te prenais une balle en pleine poitrine, et lorsqu'on t'emmenait à Besthesda, tu mourais dans les bras de Tony, avec Ziva et Mc Gee déjà allongés sur deux autres lits, mort eux aussi !  
Gibbs : Abs, cela n'arrivera pas, d'accord ?  
Abby : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
Gibbs : Mon instinct !  
Abby : Si ton instinct te le dit, alors, je ne dois pas trop m'en faire.  
Gibbs : Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?  
Abby : Je voudrais bien…  
Gibbs : Allez, viens là !  
Ils s'installèrent dans le bateau, Gibbs appuyé contre la coque, et Abby dormant contre lui, toute recroquevillée contre lui, elle avait peur, il le sentait, peur comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur, le jour où son ex-petit ami avait failli la tuer, que Jumbo voulait la poignarder… que cette voiture à Intelligence Artificiel avait faillis l'envoyer chanter avec les anges, elle avait eu peur, certes ; mais aujourd'hui encore plus que ces fois -là. Elle avait peur pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. 

Gibbs ressentait tout ça en elle, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait que la calmer et la rassurer, en lui mentant un petit peu ; son instinct ne lui avait strictement rien dit de bon, il repensait aux bons moments passés aux côtés de son équipe… une équipe ? Plus que ça, une famille… des enfants, tout le temps en train de se disputer , un oncle racontant des histoires de toutes sortes, une mère décédée, et un père, ancien Marin's prêt à tout pour les protéger. Voilà comment il voyait sa famille d'agents.

Il voulait qu'ils rentrent à la maison, tout en sachant qu'eux voulaient que leur « papa » rentre sain et sauf. Quelque chose de presque impossible ! Ou alors, il leur fallait une chance incroyable! La veille, il avait regardé un DVD avec ses agents, « La légende de Zorro », Zorro célèbre prétendu hors la loi, incarné par Antonio Banderas, disait, lorsqu'il avait un couteau sous la gorge, « Ma famille c'est ma raison de vivre » …  
Gibbs s'endormit avec cette phrase dans sa tête.

Au petit matin, quelqu'un pénétra dans la demeure de Gibbs. Devant, était garé une vieille "morgane", avec un châssis en bois, le volant à droite : cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Docteur Donald Mallard. Ducky venait prendre des nouvelles d'Abby qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un bout de temps.

Il ouvrit la porte, descendit au sous-sol, mais n'y trouva personne : bizarre, étant donné qu'Abby et Gibbs étaient là, la voiture de la jeune gothique ce trouvait devant la maison. Il prit une lampe torche posée sur l'établi du Marin's, et alla dans le bateau, où il retrouva Gibbs et Abby dormant l'un contre l'autre. A l'aide de son téléphone, il prit une photo : étonnant de la part de Ducky. Il s'en alla, pour revenir une heure plus tard environ. Il avait imprimé la photo, dans un magasin, par Bluetooth. Il la laissa à côté de Gibbs et de Abby, puis s'en alla sans faire de bruit, les laissant encore un peu dormir. Ils se réveillèrent vers 10 heures 30. Abby trouva la photo, la montra a Gibbs, qui, lui, pensa immédiatement à Ducky.  
Abby : Pourquoi Ducky nous aurait-il pris en photo en train de dormir ?  
Gibbs : Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que c'est lui !  
Abby : Je te crois ! T'es mignon quand tu dors !  
Gibbs : Toi aussi.  
Abby : Merci, bon, on prend un petit déj' ou…  
Gibbs : Toi alors !  
Abby : Ban quoi ! J'ai faim moi !  
Ils montèrent dans la cuisine, Gibbs prépara son café habituel, plus un pour Abby avec du sucre.  
Abby : Il est bon merci.  
Gibbs : De rien c'est gratuit !  
Abby : Et le tien ?  
Gibbs : Comme d'hab' !  
Abby rigola.  
Gibbs : Quoi ?  
Abby : Tu as la moustache !  
Gibbs : Toi aussi, je te signale.  
Ils rigolèrent. Ducky arriva.  
Ducky : Bonjour Jethro, salut Abby !  
Abby : Coucou Ducky (en le serrant dans ses bras) merci pour la photo.  
Ducky : De rien.  
Gibbs : Salut Ducky, oui, merci.  
Ducky : De rien, c'était normal.  
Abby : Pourquoi ?  
Ducky : Ben, j'ai trouvé ça normal de vous prendre en photo, un souvenir… euh… bon, là, je dois filer.  
Il s'en alla.

Sykesville, 11 heures, les amoureux se réveillèrent.  
Rosa : Bonjour mon amour !  
Valentino : Salut ma belle !  
Rosa : N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis aujourd'hui !  
Valentino : Euh…  
Rosa : Balade en ville ?  
Valentino : Ah oui !!  
Rosa : Dis-donc, tu as la mémoire courte, toi !  
Valentino : Toujours, ou juste longue à démarrer.  
Rosa se leva, et fila sous la douche.

Quelque minute plus tard, tout deux étaient prêts pour aller s'offrir un petit déjeuner à l'hôtel. Une heure plus tard, ils se baladaient dans les rues de Sykesville. Belle petite ville.

Dans une ruelle, un petit groupe, était là, Tony eu un déclic dans sa petite tête. Il prit Ziva par le bras, et ils firent demi- tour, pour se rendre dans un bar, direction les toilettes.

Ziva : Tony !  
Tony : Chuut… tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre, que Vance nous ait dit que le gars s'appelait Jean Beaufort ? Et que celui qu'on doit rencontrer s'appelle Thomas Capano ?  
Ziva : Mouais… mais alors…  
Tony : Ah ! Tu as enfin compris ? L'un des deux est le vrai trafiquant de drogue ou alors : il a deux identité !  
Ziva : Oui… d'accord, mais pourquoi deux identités ?  
Tony : Pour nous tromper et… merde, le bleu !!!  
Ziva : Quoi le bleu ?  
Tony : On l'a laissé tout seul !!!  
Ziva : Faut prévenir Gibbs !! Vite !

Bureau du NCIS, Open-Space.  
Un seul agent était présent dans la grande salle des bureaux, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Salle d'autopsie : personne. Labo : Abby jouait à un jeu sur son ordi en attendant une enquête. Gibbs reçut un appel.  
Gibbs : Gibbs ?  
Ziva : Gibbs !! On a un gros problème !!  
Gibbs : Laisse moi deviner, Tony…  
Ziva : Non !! Tony n'a pas fait exploser l'hôtel ! Mais le gars que Mc Gee a rencontré s'appelle Thomas Capano ! Or, Vance nous a parlé de Jean Beaufort ! Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?  
Gibbs : Si en effet ! Je préviens Mc Gee !!  
Ziva : J'ai déjà essayé !!  
Tony (en fond) : Passe-le-moi !!  
Gibbs : Ziva, passe- moi Tony, il veut me parler !  
Ziva : Tiens ! (en parlant à Tony)  
Tony : Hey patron ! Le bleu a des ennuis, je le sens !!!  
Gibbs : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore au téléphone ?

Dans une petite pièce sombre, deux corps étaient allongés sur le sol, celui d'un homme et l'autre d'une petite fille. Nombreuses contusions sur son visage, mais elle était encore en vie, l'homme à ses côtés se réveilla.

Mc Gee : Mais où suis-je ? Aie !! Ma tête !! C'est quoi, ce bordel ?  
La petite ce réveilla.  
Petite : Hey ! Je suis où ?  
Mc Gee : Je te pose la même question !  
Petite : La dernière fois, j'étais dans une pièce et on me posait des questions sur l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
Mc Gee : Ton père, c'est bien le colonel Ryan ?  
Petite : Oui… mais comment le savez- vous ?  
Mc Gee : Mon patron est l'agent spécial Gibbs, il doit venir te secourir ! C'est quoi, ton nom ?  
Petite : Mulan !  
Mc Gee : Très joli ! Tu sais qui ? Et pourquoi ?  
Mulan: Je pense que c'est parce que l'agent Gibbs aurait tué le père du mari de sa seconde femme.  
Mc Gee : Diane ?  
Mulan: Oui !  
Mc Gee : Oui mais quel rapport avec tout ça ? Celui qui s'est remarié avec elle, c'est Fornell et il me semble qu'ils ont divorcé, et que le père de Fornell est décédé de vieillesse.  
Mulan : Oui ! Mais c'est son nouveau mari, qui en veut à Gibbs.  
Mc Gee : Mais pourquoi ?  
Mulan : Rhoo !! Je vous re-dit tout ! La deuxième femme de Gibbs, Diane, s'est remariée après Fornell, avec Thomas Capano et Gibbs aurait tué le père de Thomas Capano !  
Mc Gee : Certes Gibbs et Thomas Capano ne s'entendaient pas bien, même pas du tout, mais jamais Gibbs n'aurait tué son père !  
Mulan : Oui, moi aussi, je n'y crois pas. C'est un homme qui tue pas pour le plaisir.  
Mc Gee : Comment tu le sais ?  
Mulan : Quand tu passes toute ton enfance chez les Marin's, t'en sais quelque -chose, et mon papa et Gibbs sont super copain, je jouais avec Gibbs chez lui.  
Mc Gee : Mulan, tu as quel âge ?  
Mulan : Moi ? J'ai six ans. Je vais jouer chez Gibbs tous les jours, sauf quand il travail.

Mc Gee: Ah! d'accord! Et tu t'amuses ?  
Mulan : Oh oui ! Il me fait faire des tours d'avion, et aussi on construit un bateau, mais ça fait déjà longtemps que j'y suis pas retourné !  
Mc Gee : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
Mulan : Mon papa est pas en mission, je reste avec lui. Et je ne sais pas comment le bateau a avancé.  
Mc Gee: Ok. Donc je résume. Thomas Capano en veut à Gibbs parce qu'il est sûr que c'est lui qui a tué son père, il est le mari de Diane, qui est l'ex-femme de Gibbs N°2. Quel est le rapport avec Jean Beaufort ?  
Mulan : C'est ça le hic ! J'en trouve pas !  
Mc Gee : Excuse- moi, je ne me suis pas présenté : Timothy Mc Gee.  
Mulan: Ah ! Le bleu ! Ou Roi des Elfes ou encore Thom Gem City.  
Mc Gee : Comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
Mulan : Simple ! Pour le bleu et Roi des Elfes c'est Gibbs qui m'en a parlé, et Thom Gem City c'est le bouquin, j'ai tout de suite trouvé que c'était l'ana…truc de Timothy Mc Gee !  
Mc Gee : Ouwahou ! Pas mal du tout.  
Mulan : Merci, mais c'était facile… Mc Gee?Hey?  
Mc Gee : Jean Beaufort… ça me dit quelque- chose, maintenant !

FLASH BACK.

Tony : Vous voulez savoir comment je suis rentré au NCIS ?  
Ziva : Oui !  
Mc Gee : Allez, raconte !!

Tony : Oui voilà, alors… (Il débuta son récit, tout revenait, comme si les agents étaient repartis en arrière avec Tony.)  
Gibbs avait une enquête, il était dans les rues de DC, un tueur en série, assassinait des jeunes quartier- maîtres. Il n'avait pas le temps, il sortit de DC pour se rendre à Baltimore. Sur la route, il roulait à 150, la vitesse limitée à 50 en agglomération, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Il grilla un feu rouge, et manqua percuter une voiture de police. L'agent dans cette voiture vit la Dodge Charger foncer, il appuya à fond sur la pédale, alluma les gyrophares et demanda à l'homme de s'arrêter, ce que Gibbs fit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.  
Agent : Papiers du véhicule, s'il -vous - plait.  
Gibbs lui sortit sa plaque.  
Agent : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, agent spécial du NCIS. Je ne vous connais pas et cette « agence » non plus. Vous allez sortir du véhicule, et je vais vous emmener au commissariat.  
Gibbs : Pour quel motif ?  
Agent : Infraction au code la route, précision: vitesse non respectée ! Ah ! Oui j'oubliais : faillit créer un accident en fonçant dans la voiture d'un agent en service !!  
Gibbs l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et porta le visage du jeune agent à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Gibbs : Ecoutez - moi bien, agent…DiNozzo ! J'ai un meurtre à quelques mètres d'ici, un tueur en série, que je voudrais arrêter, à moins que vous ne vouliez être sa prochaine victime ?  
DiNozzo : Hey ! Du calme, je ne vous crois même pas ! Je ne connais pas le NCIS ! Et lâchez- moi ! Vous allez abîmer ma chemise Gucci !  
Gibbs : Ce n'est pas votre chemise que je vais abîmer, si vous ne me laissez pas partir, mais votre petite cervelle !  
DiNozzo : Je vais vous montrer la petite cervelle que j'ai !! **ALLEZ, HOP, SORTEZ DE CETTE VOITURE !! **  
Gibbs s'exécute.  
DiNozzo : Je vous arrête pour conduite dangereuse. Juste un petit truc… je voudrais que vous résistiez, un petit chouia… s'il –vous- plait…  
Gibbs : Vous en êtes sûr ?  
DiNozzo : Oh oui !  
Gibbs donna un violent coup de tête en arrière, puis il s'en alla en courant. DiNozzo le suivant. Gibbs ayant toujours les menottes attachées dans le dos.  
Gibbs : Ca va ? Vous suivez toujours ?  
DiNozzo : Pas de problèmes !  
Gibbs : D'accord, ça va se corser !  
Gibbs accéléra, Tony, lui, suivait très bien. Gibbs tourna dans une petite ruelle. Puis une autre ; il se retourna il ne vit personne, pas l'ombre d'un DiNozzo, il continua son chemin, vers la scène de crime qui en fait n'était pas bien loin. Arrivé là-bas, les agents spéciaux Denver et Carls étaient présents, mais ne dirent pas un mot sur le fait que leur patron arrive à pied et en courant.

Le chef de la police était là.

Chef : Agent Spécial Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas correct de prendre la fuite !  
Gibbs : Quoi ?  
DiNozzo : Eh oui !  
Gibbs : Encore vous !! Mais vous m'aimez ou quoi ?  
DiNozzo : Bon, je vous arrête pour excès de vitesse en agglomération !  
Chef : Retire- lui les menottes.  
DiNozzo : J'ai perdu la clef !  
Gibbs : Mais bien sûr !  
DiNozzo : **SI JE VOUS LE DIS!!!! HEY! MARRE DES GENS QUI NE NOUS PRENNENT PAS AU SERIEUX !! JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE J'AI PERDU MON MEILLEUR AMI A CAUSE DE VOTRE TUEUR EN SERIE !! JE NE SUIS PAS LE SEUL A VOULOIR LE COFFRET !! MAIS EN ATTENDANT JE FAIS MON BOULOT !! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME SUIVRE AU COMMISARIAT, ET DE SUITE !!!  
**Gibbs resta bouche bée. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi.  
Chef : **DINOZZO !!** C'est fini, oui ! Vous savez à qui vous parlez ?  
DiNozzo : Oui, Chef ! À un gars qui ne sait pas respecter le code !  
Gibbs : Règle N°13, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes !  
DiNozzo : Règle N°1 de DiNozzo ! Toujours se croire au dessus d'une personne plus expérimentée que soi.  
Chef : Le voilà reparti là- dedans !  
DiNozzo : Hey ! Je ne suis pas sourd !! Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me sentir, Chef ! Moi non plus ! J'en ai marre de ce boulot de merde !! J'ai besoin d'action, moi !!  
Chef : Bien ! Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?  
DiNozzo : Oh oui ! Voilà ma démission: elle est prête depuis un bon moment ! Et puis : règle N°9, démissionner seulement quand on en a marre ! Ou en dernier recours !  
Gibbs: Hey! DiNozzo! N°15 : Toujours embaucher les gens talentueux !  
DiNozzo : Merci ! Mais apparemment je n'en ai aucun, moi ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dans un bar, draguer des filles, crier au monde entier, qu'Anthony DiNozzo est un bon à rien !  
Gibbs s'approcha derrière DiNozzo. SLAP!

DiNozzo : Aiie!!  
Gibbs: N° spécial ! Toujours slapper DiNozzo quand il dit des conneries ! Je veux vous voir demain matin à Washington au bureau du Service d'Investigation Criminel de la Navy !  
DiNozzo : C'est quoi ça ?  
Gibbs : C'est où vous travaillez !  
DiNozzo : Le NCIS ?  
Gibbs : A ton avis DiNozzo !! SLAP !  
DiNozzo : Aiie !! Je vous appelle comment, alors ? Gibbs ? Patron ? Jeth… Aiie !!!

Tony : Voilà comment Gibbs m'a embauché !  
Mc Gee : Et qui était le coupable des meurtres ?  
Tony : Un certain Jean Beaufort !  
Ziva : Français ?  
Tony : Tout à fait.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Mc Gee : Jean Beaufort ! C'est le premier gars que Tony a arrêté ! La toute première enquête qu'il a eu à faire en tant qu'agent spécial du NCIS !!  
Mulan : T'en est sûr ?  
Mc Gee : Oui !!  
Mulan : Mais alors ! C'est Tony qui est en danger ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, alors ? Enfin surtout toi ?  
Mc Gee : Pour m'empêcher de tout dévoiler, sûrement que Capano a rencontré Beaufort, et qu'ils sont de mèche ! Alors ils veulent faire du mal à Gibbs et à Tony !  
Mulan : Mais…  
Mc Gee : Ecoute ! Ils veulent leur faire mal moralement : ces deux –là, je les connais comme ma poche !  
Mulan : T'en as deux, des poches, je te signale !  
Mc Gee : Oui! Bon, bref tu m'as compris, le seul moyen de les atteindre, c'est de les prendre par les sentiments, les torturer physiquement ne servirait strictement à rien ; en revanche, mentalement, ça peut faire de très gros dégâts.  
Mulan : Des dégâts ? Comment ?  
Mc Gee : Par exemple, si moi, j'étais en train de me faire torturer ! Gibbs ou Tony ne supporterait pas de me voir ainsi alors ils échangeraient leurs place, avec la mienne ! Tu comprends ?  
Mulan : Tout à fait ! Faudrait être…  
Quelqu'un entra dans la salle, la porte claqua, et le silence régna.

Chez Gibbs.  
Le colonel Ryan rejoignit le Sergent qu'il avait connu pendant "tempête du désert".  
Gibbs: Bonjour Colonel!  
Ryan: Rhoo! Gibbs, on n'est pas au combat, là !  
Gibbs : Si ! Monsieur !  
Ryan : Allons …

Gibbs **:**** COLONEL !!** Je vous signale que votre fille a été enlevée ! Vous ne réagissez pas plus que ça ?  
Ryan : Sergent… ce n'est pas ma fille…  
Gibbs : Ah non ?  
Ryan : Non, en plus, vous la connaissez très bien !  
Gibbs : **QUI !! ?  
**Ryan : La femme qui a mis au monde ce petit monstre, elle ne vous rappelle vraiment personne ? Pourtant moi, quand je la regarde je vous vois vous…sergent… vous et l'ex-directeur du NCIS, Jenny Shepard !  
Gibbs : **QUOI !!!** Mais…ce n'est pas possible !!  
Ryan : Jethro ! Regardez, (il montra une lettre de Jenny)… je ne l'ai jamais ouverte, je l'ai gardée pendant neuf ans !  
Gibbs : Mais la petite en a…  
Ryan : Six ! Jenny l'a gardée avec elle pendant tout ce temps ! Jamais elle ne vous en a parlé?  
Gibbs : Non, et puis comment la connaissiez- vous ?  
Ryan : C'est elle qui m'a contacté !  
Gibbs : Pourquoi vous et pas Mike Franks ?  
Ryan : Je ne sais pas ! Sergent…tenez.

Il donna la lettre à Gibbs, puis partit, laissant une autre lettre sur son établi.  
Gibbs ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y trouva une lettre, il reconnut de suite l'écriture.

« **Cher Jethro,**

Jethro, je suis partie comme une idiote il y a neuf ans, j'ai gardé avec moi une petite merveille, que j'ai nommée Nora, Nora Gibbs, elle te ressemble beaucoup, mais jamais je ne lui ai dit où son vrai père était, jamais; j'espère qu'elle te croira, tu as toujours su parler aux enfants, c'est ce qui me fascinait en toi ; comme ce regard, que tant de fois j'ai évité, parce que je me perdais en toi, dans ces yeux bleu acier, tel une lame de couteau ; cette lame, je l'ai cassée, j'aurais voulu la réparer, mais comment faire ? Je suis partie, puis revenue , parce que tu me manquais trop ; en arrivant, tu avais tourné la page, laissant derrière toi, une femme et une enfant, qui t'aimaient. La petite a tout découvert, mais ne me croyait pas quand je le lui disais. J'espère que toi, elle te croira, je l'ai confiée au Colonel Ryan, sachant qu'il était assez proche de toi, pour qu'elle vienne chez toi pour jouer. J'espère que ça aura fonctionné. En elle, je te vois toi, le même regard, les mêmes caprices, tout ! Juste sa couleur de cheveux, elle l'a héritée de moi. Jethro, ne m'en veux pas ! Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis décédée, que l'adjoint Leon Vance a pris ma place; surtout, fais attention à lui, il n'est pas net: il y a dix ans de cela, il a trahi notre pays, mais disposant de l'immunité diplomatique de l'Israël, il ne pouvait en aucun cas être arrêté ; c'est pour cela qu'il est très lié au père de Ziva. Je t'aime Jethro ! Ne prends aucun risque, je ne veux pas te voir là où je suis maintenant ! Sinon, gare à tes fesses ! Tant de chose que je voudrais te dire mon ptit' n'amour, mon Jethro, mon Gibbs, sache que je t'aime.

Jenny,  
à mon amant, et ex-coéquipier... »

Gibbs eût un pincement au cœur. Il manqua un battement, une larme dévala la joue de l'agent spécial. Quelque - chose qui pouvait faire casser l'agent le plus sérieux du NCIS : une femme, celle qui l'aimait depuis des années, celle à qui il avait fait l'amour à Paris, donnant naissance, sans le savoir, à un petit être, une petite fille, nommée Nora. Miracle de la vie. Ensuite, il vit, posée sur son établi, une autre lettre. Il l'ouvrit aussi.

«Cher Sergent,

Salut Sergent, ravi de vous savoir en pleine forme, la petite, je l'ai appelée Mulan mais elle s'appelle Nora, et puis, votre ex-femme N°2, après avoir divorcé d'avec Fornell, s'est remarié avec Thomas Capano, ce pourri qui a failli vous tuer, je sais ! Il veut sans doute toujours vous tuer aujourd'hui, et puis aussi, vous souvenez-vous de ce type, lorsque vous avez engagé cet agent de la police de Baltimore, Anthony DiNozzo, le tueur en série que vous avez arrêté, est en liberté ; il s'est échappé grâce à Thomas Capano ; que veut ce pourri de Jean Beaufort ? Sûrement se venger, en vous tuant vous et ce jeune agent. Faites attention, sergent, je ne veux pas à avoir vous sauver la vie encore une fois!

Ryan  
A mon ami. »

Gibbs : Je n'en aurai jamais fini, avec des tarés comme eux. Il faut que je prévienne Tony et Ziva !

Il prit son téléphone et appela Tony : non, pas de couverture.  
Tony : Mmh ? C'est qui ?  
Gibbs : **TONY !!** Tu te souviens du premier gars que tu as coffré ?  
Tony : Oui ?! Et ?  
Gibbs : Tu te souviens de son nom ?  
Tony : Je… **JEAN BEAUFORT !!!**  
Gibbs : Exactement ! Thomas Capano s'est marié avec ma seconde femme, et veut me descendre, parce que soit disant j'ai tué son père !!  
Tony : Alors ! C'est pour ça que je ne trouve pas le bleu !!  
Gibbs : Tony… tu te souviens de ce que faisait Beaufort ? en tant que tueur en série ?  
Tony : Il… il… il laissait ses victimes dans un salle sombre, pendant douze heures, puis il venait les questionner et les torturer un peu ; il répétait ça jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
Gibbs : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?  
Tony : Le laisser agir, Mc Gee est un excellent agent : il saura quoi faire !  
Gibbs : Bien ! On continue donc la mission comme prévu.  
Ils raccrochèrent.

Ziva : Chéri ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire ?  
Tony : Rien ! Rien… ce n'est pas important, Rosa.  
Rosa : D'accord… encore… allez, environ vingt-quatre heures avant qu'on ne rencontre ton ami.  
Valentino : En fait, il y a un inconvénient. Mon ami est déjà chez Tom la négoc', donc nous devrons y aller seuls.  
Rosa : Okay, mon petit derrière poilu.

Vingt heures plus tard. Gibbs montait dans un hélicoptère direction Sykesville, de là-bas il irait seul jusque la maison du dit Thomas Capano. Arrivé là, en hauteur, il prit de l'herbe, et la jeta en l'air, elle retomba juste devant lui, aucun souffle de vent. La mission serait un réel succès. Gibbs installa son matériel, son Bravo 51 orienté vers la villa, son viseur adapté à sa vue, une seule et unique balle, à pointe lubrifiée : il était prêt. Le Sergent Artilleur était prêt. Pas de Vance pour l'embêter, ni pour le surveiller dans son dos. Juste lui, Ziva et Tony et , qui sait ? peut-être Mc Gee.

Tony et Ziva arrivèrent, très décontractés.  
Tom : Bonjour ! Vous devez être les amis de Bernard ?  
Valentino : Oui c'est cela. Je vous présente, ma femme enfin… ma future femme, Rosa. Ainsi que moi-même Valentino Pattici.  
Tom : Ah ! Italien à ce que je peux entendre !  
Rosa : Tout à fait.  
Valentino : Où est Bernard ?  
Tom : Oh ! Il m'a prévenu qu'il avait un empêchement.  
Valentino : Oui parce que nous l'avons attendu et il n'est pas venu; donc nous voilà sans lui.  
Tom : D'accord… laissez- moi vous présenter un ami, Jean Beaufort…  
Tony le regarda sans trop insister, pour ne pas qu'il le reconnaisse. Il vit alors un petit peu de sang sur une de ses manches, sûrement celui de Mc Gee.  
Rosa : Est-ce qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde ?  
Tom : Oh oui ! Plus d'une centaine de personnes. Deux cent soixante treize, il me semble.  
Valentino : En effet, ça fait du peuple, tout ça !  
Tom : Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement ?  
Rosa : Oui… Un Tequila per favore.  
Tom : C'est parti pour la Tequila ! Et pour vous, Monsieur ?  
Valentino : Anch'io per favore !  
Tom : Comprendè !  
Rosa : Je vois que mon petit derrière poilu a pris des cours ?  
Valentino : Mais non, c'est dans ma nature, chérie.  
Tom : Et deux Tequila pour les amoureux !  
Valentino/Rosa : Grazie !  
Tom : De rien, c'est gratuit !  
Rosa : Eh bien, vous ne parlez pas Monsieur Beaufort ?  
Jean : Je ne suis pas un grand bavard, vous savez !  
Valentino : Ah, et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?  
Jean : Trafiquant d'armes, et accessoirement tueur !  
Rosa : Vous avez déjà tué ?  
Jean : Oui une fois…  
Valentino : C'était quoi votre motif ? Qui en était la victime ?  
Jean : J'avais vendu à un Marin's une arme, il ne m'a jamais payée, et il a eu le malheur de me laisser une adresse, alors j'ai attendu qu'il rentre chez lui et je l'ai buté !  
Rosa : Pourquoi ? il vous suffisait de porter plainte !  
Jean : Juste pour le plaisir de buter, et puis il y a eu ce petit con d'Italien enquêteur… Anthony…  
Valentino: DiNozzo!  
Ziva regarda Tony, l'air froid.  
Tom : Vous le connaissez ?  
Valentino : Un peu, que je le connais !  
Jean : Et qui est-il, pour vous ?  
Rosa : C'est son demi-frère ! C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille.  
Valentino : Il est devenu flic et moi, le gentil petit trafiquant de drogue. Et il ne le sait même pas.  
Tom : Pas mal, comment faites- vous ?  
Rosa : Simple ! Mon tendre mari s'est fait passer pour mort aux Etats-Unis !  
Jean : Futé ! J'aime les gens futés !  
Valentino : Merci, c'est dans mon caractère ! Etre rusé comme un renard, tel Zorro avec Tornado ! Quelle belle série ! Ensuite adaptée en film.  
Tom : Connaisseur en film, aussi, à ce que je vois !  
Rosa : N'entamez pas le sujet, il va devenir encore pire !  
Jean : Monsieur Capano, voilà nos invités !  
Tom : Bien, je vous laisse visiter la villa, à plus tard.

Ils ce dirigèrent vers l'entrée tandis que Tony et Ziva allèrent à la recherche de Mc Gee, et peut-être de la petite. 

A six cent mètres de là, un sniper, camouflé dans les bois, observait la scène, prêt à n'importe quel changement de la part de ses agents, et amis. Il vérifiait encore si tout était bon… Oui , tout était bon, lui y compris! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Le moment propice pour tirer une balle dans la tête de celui qui avait enlevé sa fille, sa fille à lui et celle de sa maîtresse, celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, après Paris, tout était fini entre eux, sauf ce petit bout d'eux deux qui était bien vivant…

Dans la petite salle, Mc Gee avait des bleus partout, quelques écorchures sur le visage et sur les bras, la petite elle, dormait paisiblement. Elle s'était assoupie, Mc Gee cherchait en vain la moindre petite lueur d'espoir, mais rien. Soudain, il sentit quelque - chose dans sa poche arrière, son téléphone ! Personne ne lui avait enlevé. Mais qui prévenir ? Tony et Ziva ? Pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ? Gibbs ? De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas le contacter, pas de téléphone, donc moins de risque de se faire repérer. Tony et Ziva, pour qu'ils essayent de le localiser. C'était le seul moyen.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Tony et Ziva.  
Tony: Allô?  
Mc Gee: Tony, c'est moi!  
Tony: Où es-tu ?!  
Mc Gee : Dans une pièce en hauteur, si je me rappelle bien, y'a pas de fenêtre, il y fait plutôt frais, la petite est avec moi, elle dort.  
Tony : Comment es-tu sûr d'être en hauteur ?  
Mc Gee : J'ai mal aux côtes, comme si on m'avait traîné dans un sac dans des escaliers.  
Tony : Ok ! Ne bouge pas, on va venir vous aider.  
Mc Gee : D'accord, Tony… faites attention !  
Tony : Comme d'hab' ! Mon ptit' frère !  
Il raccrocha.

Rosa : Que voulait ton petit frère ?  
Valentino. : Il voulait me rappeler que la prochaine fois, dans les toilettes, fallait que je laisse la fenêtre fermée, et qu'il fallait laisser la clim.  
Rosa : Ah! D'accord! Tu t'en souviendras la prochaine fois, mon lapin !  
Valentino : Je sais pas…  
Jean Beaufort arriva.  
Rosa : Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans les jardins, s'il -vous - plait ?  
Jean : Mais bien sûr, allez-y.

Camouflé dans la forêt, un sniper aux aguets : deux personnes sortirent de la bâtisse, une petite lumière rouge, ce sont ses agents, pas besoin de tirer. Ils allèrent dans le jardin, d'où ils contemplèrent la villa. Regardant, en hauteur. Cherchant le moindre petit indice. Mc Gee avait dit qu'il avait mal aux côtes, comme si on lui avait fait monter des escaliers dans un sac, et qu'il faisait froid. Ziva et Tony cherchaient un endroit, sans fenêtres… et en hauteur. C'est alors que Tony eut une illumination !

Tony : **CHERIE !!** Et s'ils n'étaient pas en hauteur ?  
Ziva : Tu veux dire… dans une cave ?

Le téléphone de Tony sonna. Le nom de Mc Gee s'afficha.

Tony : Le bleu ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
Mc Gee : Bof! Je vois un peu de lumière... et j'entends un tic-tac, et j'ai mal à la tête…  
Tony : Est-ce que tu sens un drôle d'odeur ?  
Mc Gee : Le moisi ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la petite, elle va bien, il ne lui a rien fait !  
Tony : Comment peux-tu dire « il » ?  
Mc Gee : C'était Beaufort, Tony !  
Tony : Merci j'avais compris !  
Mc Gee : Et il fait humide !  
Tony : D'accord, il n'a toujours pas trouvé ton téléphone ?  
Mc Gee : Ben non! Sinon je ne te parlerais pas !  
Tony : Fais attention à toi et à la petite !  
Mc Gee : Parole de Scout !  
Il raccrocha.

Tony et Ziva en étaient persuadés, Mc Gee était dans une cave, ou quelque - chose comme ça. Maintenant, c'était à eux de trouver où.

Mulan: Mc Gee?  
Mc Gee: Oui ?  
Mulan : On va s'en sortir ?  
Mc Gee : Mais oui… Mes amis sont beaucoup plus forts que ce méchant. Et puis Gibbs nous surveille…  
Mulan : Il…  
Mc Gee : Sergent un jour… sergent toujours…  
Mulan : Cela veut dire qu'il est en tenue de sniper ?  
Mc Gee : Caché dans les bois…  
Quelqu'un arriva derrière la porte.  
**** : Merci pour les infos ! Jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici vivants !  
Mc Gee : **ET MERDE !!!**  
Mulan : C'est quoi ce Tic-Tac ?  
Mc Gee : Une… Une bombe !!

Tony et Ziva marchaient, le long de la piscine… Quand Tom la négoc', vînt les déranger.  
Tom : Vous venez vous joindre à nous ?  
Valentino : Mais bien entendu !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse, en effet, c'était une sacrée fête qu'il avait organisé. De tous les pays du monde. Même ceux auxquels on ne pensait pas. Un homme, mal rasé, attira l'attention du jeune couple. Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, cet homme leur sembla familier. Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, du NCIS. Ce quelqu'un, ils en avaient entendu parler les jours précédents. C'était l'ancien patron, de leur patron. Mike Franks ! C'était lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Etait-il ici en mission, sur l'ordre de Vance ? De Gibbs ? Tout simplement… Etait-il devenu trafiquant de drogue ou d'armes, ou autre ? Ils ne savaient pas, pourtant il fallait qu'ils trouvent une idée pour lui parler, sans s'attirer les foudres de Capano et de Beaufort. Chose pas facile du tout. Sachant qu'ils ignoraient comment il s'appelait, s'il avait gardé sa vraie identité ou pris une fausse ? Tant de questions, qui, en une seule fraction de seconde, trouveraient toutes leurs réponses.

Tom : **AH !!!** Mr Franks! Comment ça va ?  
Mike : Ca va bien et vous ?  
Tom : La routine ! Je suis bien content que Jean m'ait parlé de vous. Vous êtes un homme extra !  
Mike : Je ne le suis pas tellement. Je viens du Mexique où la bière est fraîche… Le soleil tapant. Et me voilà ici, entouré de trafiquants comme moi.  
Tom : Moi aussi je serais resté là-bas.

Tony s'approcha de Mike.  
Valentino : **MIKE !!** Quelle surprise !!  
Tom : Je vois que vous connaissez Valentino.  
Mike : Oh oui ! Nous sommes amis de longue date, dire que je l'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'année, alors qu'il faisait des études pour être flic, et le voilà trafiquant !  
Valentino : Je ne t'ai pas présenté ma future femme, Mike… Rosa ! Ma chérie, viens voir !  
Ziva s'approcha.  
Valentino : Rosa, Mike, Mike, Rosa.  
Rosa : Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, Mike.  
Mike : De même. Puis-je vous parler ? En privé ?  
Valentino : Pas de problème. Rosa, tu viens au lieu de picoler !

Ils allèrent dans un endroit très reculé de la villa. Près d'un mur, une petite fenêtre au niveau du sol. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

Pendant ce temps, Mc Gee fut réveillé par Mulan, qui avait entendu des voix, et vu des ombres au travers de la fenêtre. Fenêtre que Mc Gee n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Il décida d'appeler Tony.

Mc Gee : Tony !! Y'a une fenêtre ! Tout près!  
Tony : T'en es sûr ?  
Mc Gee : **OUI !!!!**  
Il avait crié si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à des kilomètres, mais Tony, Ziva, et Mike, qui étaient juste à côté, se rendirent compte, qu'il était juste là.

Le sniper, dans les hauteurs, était prêt, il regarda sa cible dans sa longue vue. Le doigt sur la gâchette. Deux secondes de pause, et sa cible était liquidée. Pas de vent, quelle aubaine! La cible se sentait observée, il marchait, courait parfois. Mais jamais il ne s'arrêtait.

Gibbs : Bon sang !! Jamais je ne l'aurais ! Faut qu'il arrête de marcher ! Merde ! pensa le sniper.

Retour auprès de Tony, Ziva, Mike, Mc Gee et Mulan. Il fallait que Tony, Ziva et Mike trouvent une solution pour les sortir de là. Mais comment faire sans passer à l'intérieur de la villa ? S'ils voulaient les sortir de là, il fallait quand même passer dans la bâtisse. Ensuite, ils improviseraient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Alors, Tony, Ziva et Mike entrèrent dans la villa. Selon leurs positions, la porte qui se trouvait juste devant eux renfermait Mc Gee et Mulan. Tony tenta de l'ouvrir, elle était fermée. Verrouillée : Mike essaya de l'enfoncer, mais sans résultat, Tony essaya lui aussi, aucun effet. Ziva sortie son épingle à cheveux, et poussa les deux mecs. Elle ouvrit la porte en un éclair. Derrière celle-ci… Mc Gee et Mulan. La petite dans les bras de ce dernier.

Mc Gee : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
Tony : On va sortir, tous ensemble, et Mulan est ta fille. Que tu as été cherché, c'est pour cela que tu es en retard. D'accord ?  
Mulan se réveilla.  
Mulan : Mon papa, c'est Jethro !  
Tous : **QUOI ?!!**  
Mike : Bon, passons ! Allez, on remonte un par un, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ce qu'ils firent, puis ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse : là, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, et mirent leur plan à exécution. Il fonctionna tout à fait. Jean Beaufort et Thomas Capano avaient marché dedans. Ils en étaient fiers.  
Mais quelque chose se passa, alors qu'ils parlaient… Une détonation se fit entendre, et Thom la négoc', s'écroula au sol. Inerte. Jean Beaufort fit rentrer tout le monde, excepté. Valentino Pattici et sa femme, ainsi que Bernard Leroy, et sa petite fille, et Mike Franks. Tous étaient encore dehors avec Jean Beaufort.

Valentino : Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ! On va se faire tuer !! C'est sûrement les flics !!  
Rosa : C'est vrai !! Je ne veux pas mourir, moi !  
Mike : Calmez – vous, personne ne va mourir !  
Bernard : Je veux protéger ma fille, moi, Monsieur Beaufort !  
Jean : Mmm… vous ne vous ferez pas tuer, pour la simple et bonne raison que celui qui a tué mon ami… c'est lui !

A ce moment très précis, un homme sortit de derrière les buissons, avec une autre personne qui avait un sac sur la tête. Vêtu d'un uniforme de Marin's, comme les snipers en ont.  
Jean : Vous le reconnaissez, Agent Spécial DiNozzo ?  
Bernard : De qui vous parlez ?  
Jean : Allez, avouez, sinon je le tue !  
L'homme retira violemment le sac de la tête du sniper.

**** : **LUI DIS RIEN !!!**  
Jean : Peut-être que lui ne dira rien, mais vous ?  
Beaufort se plaça derrière celui qui avait les cheveux gris, les yeux acier. Il sortit un couteau, et le plaça sous la gorge de ce dernier.  
Jean : Et maintenant ? Vous allez me dire qui est DiNozzo ? Et qui ils sont tous…  
**** : Jamais ! Plutôt mourir, que de trahir mes amis !  
Jean : Comme c'est beau ! N'est-ce pas, Agent Spécial Gibbs…  
Mulan : **PAPA !!!!!**  
Gibbs : Chut… ne pleure pas, c'est rien.  
Valentino : Je suis l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo, celui qui vous a foutu au trou il y a quelques années de ça ! Vous êtes satisfait ! Alors tuez- moi !  
Rosa : Tony !!! Tais-toi !  
Tony : Non Ziva ! Gibbs ne payera pas pour une chose que j'ai faite !!  
Gibbs : Tony je t'avais dit de te taire ! Mc Gee, slappez- le !  
SLAP.  
Tony: Aiie! Tu vas voir, le bleu !  
Mike : **CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE VOUS BATTRE, VOUS DEUX !!!**

Tony : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Jean : Pour vous voir souffrir comme j'ai pu souffrir aussi.  
Tony : Bien, bien, alors tuez- moi, que je meure, que je souffre pendant une bonne demi-heure !  
Gibbs : **DINOZZO !!** Ne fais pas ça ! Reste avec Ziva, Mc Gee, Abby, Ducky et Palmer. Et surtout, prends soin de ma fille…  
Mc Gee : Doit y avoir une autre solution !  
Gibbs : Laquelle, Tim ? Est-ce que tu en vois une autre ?  
Mc Gee : Non mais bon, dans tous les bons films, ils disent ça…  
Jean : Comme c'est beau la famille !  
Ziva : Chose que vous n'avez jamais eue !  
Tony : Tu étais un ancien militaire, Lieutenant il me semble. Lorsque ta femme allait accoucher, tu n'as même pas voulu la voir. Tu t'es enfui de chez toi pour te diriger vers le trafic d'armes et de drogue ! Tu me dégoûtes. Ta femme et ton fils l'ont su, et tu les as butés !! On n'a pas pu retrouver une seule petite miette de preuve ! Quelques années plus tard, ta seule erreur : tuer un marin's à Baltimore, tombant ainsi sur l'agent spécial Gibbs et sur moi même.  
Jean : Bien, je vois que vous vous souvenez de mon dossier !  
Ziva : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin !! ?  
Jean : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le faire souffrir et vous tous avec, tant que j'y suis !  
Gibbs : Tony, fais ce que je t'ai dit.  
Tony : Mais…  
Mike : Allez, tout le monde ! On y va ! Hop !  
Tony : **NON !! NON !!**  
Gibbs : Tu te souviens… Tony ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?  
Tony : Tu m'en as dit des trucs, me souvenir de tout… mais oui, je m'en rappelle… Ta famille, c'est ta raison de vivre !

Mike et Mc Gee le prirent par dessous les bras, mais Tony se débattait pour ne pas laisser Gibbs, son patron, son mentor, son ami, son père adoptif…

Tony : **PAAATROON !!!!!  
**Mc Gee : Tony, laisse-le ! Allez, viens !  
Mulan : Papa…snif…  
Gibbs : Nora… va avec Tony. Et rends-le heureux. Je te fais confiance.  
Beaufort appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de Gibbs.  
Gibbs : argh…  
Jean : Vous avez mal ?  
Gibbs : Pas… le… moins du monde… 

Tony se laissa embarquer contre sa volonté. Tous partirent avec le sentiment d'avoir trahi un ami…  
Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, Ziva essayait de parler à Tony.  
Ziva : Si tu veux parler… Je suis là.  
Tony : Il y a longtemps de ça… Quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin de quinze ans. Je me suis retrouvé dans un hôpital et …  
Mike : Bon ! Venez tous ici, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi j'ai laissé Gibbs là-bas. Gibbs avait un plan. Beaufort n'est pas courageux du tout, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui devra exécuter Gibbs. C'est pour cela qu'il préfère vous éloigner et être seul avec Beaufort.  
Il y a longtemps de ça. Quand le bleu et moi étions en mission… Cela c'était déjà produit… Un type lui avait foutu un couteau sur la gorge… Et croyez- moi… Ce qui avait suivi, personne ne devait le savoir… Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ?  
Mc Gee : Quoi ? Remarqué quoi ?  
Mike : Sur sa gorge ? Cette petite cicatrice qui n'a rien à faire là. Vous ne l'avez jamais vue?  
Mulan : Si ! Mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire d'où elle venait…  
Mike : Elle provient de ce jour - là…  
Tony : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
Mike : …  
Ziva : **MIKE !!!**  
Tony : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?  
Mike : Le bleu… m'a dit de partir… et j'ai refusé. Alors je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.  
Mulan : Ca veut dire quoi ?  
Mike : Ton papa… a failli mourir devant mes yeux… Il s'était écarté à une vitesse ahurissante, se tranchant la gorge, et il commença à se battre avec le gars. Quand ils eurent fini. Gibbs avait perdu énormément de sang. Et presque toutes ses phalanges étaient explosées, à cause de la rage qu'il avait mise pour tuer ce gars. A mains nues.  
Ziva : Oh, mon dieu !!  
Mc Gee : Mike… Vous avez bien dit que Beaufort ne le tuerait pas lui-même.  
Mike : Oui…  
Ziva : Mais alors même si Gibbs tuait Beaufort… l'autre gars le tuerait à son tour !!  
Mc Gee : J'appelle un hélico ! Tony va avec… **TONY !!!!**  
Ziva : Je pars le rejoindre… Il a bien fait de prendre les mauvaises habitudes de Gibbs, celui-là ! Mc Gee, si on n'est pas de retour dans vingt minutes, tu décolles avec Mike et la petite !  
Mc Gee : Fais vite, et bien attention !

Ziva partit à la recherche de Tony. Elle avait déjà une idée d'où il était parti. Arrivé près de la villa, elle entendit, des gémissements, et s'approcha. Lorsqu'elle fut sur la terrasse, elle fut horrifiée par la scène.

Tony et Gibbs allongés sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le bel italien ayant du mal à respirer. Un couteau enfoncé au niveau de l'abdomen. Et de nombreux coups au visage. Toujours conscient. Gibbs, quant à lui, c'était le contraire, inconscient. Nombreuses contusions aux mains, la gorge ensanglantée. Ziva alla près de Tony.  
Ziva : Tony ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu les as eus ! Tous les deux ! Tu m'entends ?  
Tony : Oui, oui, j'ai connu pire, je serais bien resté là à attendre ma mort, mais t'en as décidé autrement.  
Il retira le couteau, avec un cri de douleur.  
Tony : Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
Ziva : Aide-moi, on va soulever Gibbs, tu le prends par un bras, et je le prends par l'autre !  
Tony : Bien chef !  
Ils soulevèrent tout deux Gibbs. Celui-ci commença à reprendre conscience.  
Gibbs: To…ny ?… Zi...va ?...  
Tony: Tiens bon, patron ! On y est presque… On va s'en sortir.  
Gibbs : Laissez…moi… là… sauvez…vous.  
Ziva : Ah non ! On n'est pas revenus pour rien ! Hors de question de t'abandonner !  
T'as pensé à Abby et à Mulan !!  
Tony : Et n'oublie pas le pari que tu as fait avec le bleu !  
Gibbs : Y…a… une… bombe…  
Ziva : Je sais… Mc Gee me l'a dit… enfin c'est plutôt Mulan.  
L'hélico venait d'arriver, une violente détonation ce fit entendre.  
Mc Gee: **TOOONNYYY !!!!**  
Mike: **NOOONNN !!!!  
**Mulan: **PAPA !!! ZIIVAA !!!!  
**Tous trois : Oui ? C'est nous que vous cherchez ?  
Mulan : Papa !!! Papa, ça va ?  
Gibbs : Connu… pire…  
Mc Gee : Et toi, Tony ?  
Tony : Connu... pire aussi…  
Ziva : Bon ! Maintenant on déguerpit d'ici, ou on reste plantés là à attendre que les médias apprennent que c'est nous…

Tous montèrent dans l'hélico. Et direction Bethesda. Une fois là-bas, Gibbs fut admis d'urgence. Tony, un bandage, et beaucoup de repos. La lame, pourtant tranchante, n'avait rien entaillé d'important.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Gibbs faisait son grand retour au NCIS. Tout le monde était content, surtout Abby. Mais le patron devait annoncer quelque - chose d'important.  
Gibbs : Bon… je dois vous avouer un truc. Lorsque Jenny et moi étions en France, à Paris… bon bref, tout le monde sait ce qu'on a fait… et de ce qu'on a fait est née… cette petite merveille, Jenny l'a gardée près d'elle pendant longtemps… puis l'a confiée au Colonel Ryan.  
Elle venait de temps à autre jouer chez moi. Sans que je sache… que j'étais son père biologique… Cette petite ne s'appel pas Mulan, mais Nora… Nora Gibbs.  
Abby : Et tu ne le savais pas… Rhoo, Gibbs viens là !!  
Elle le prit automatiquement dans ses bras… Puis s'arrêta.  
Gibbs : Quand je te vois Nora… je vois ta mère. Pas moi. Ta mère. Elle était merveilleuse. Un caractère spécial, elle était la seule qui avait le courage de me tenir tête. (Les larmes aux yeux) Et l'an passé… des hommes méchants… ont… nous… nous on…nous a enlevé cette merveille… ta maman… est…est… partie… en… en me sauvant la vie !  
Tony : Patron… pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?  
Gibbs : DiNozzo… certaines choses… ne doivent jamais être dévoilées. Et je ne le savais pas… C'est Jenny, dans une lettre… qui me l'a appris. Elle me manque…  
Ziva : A moi aussi… dire que si Tony et moi n'avions pas suivi ses ordres…  
Tony : C'est vrai… quelle tête de mule je suis !  
Gibbs : Vous n'avez rien à vous reproché… vous avez suivi ses ordres, comme l'aurait fait tout bon agent ! Et si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous seriez sans doute partis avec elle ! Je vous considère comme mes enfants !!  
Mc Gee : Patron... vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ? 

Gibbs : Oui Tim ! J'en suis sûr, depuis que j'ai rencontré chacun de vous, il y a un lien si fort qui nous unit… plus fort que le lien du sang. Le lien de la confiance. Chose que j'ai totalement avec vous.  
Abby : Je n'ai pas connu mon père moi…  
Tony : Le mien, ce n'était pas un père, c'était un monstre, rien d'autre.  
Ziva : Moi… il me ment, jamais je ne lui fais confiance…  
Mc Gee : Mon père, est décédé lorsque j'avais à peine quatre ans… en guerre… mais il m'obligeait à porter, l'uniforme des marin's tous les dimanches.  
Gibbs : Le mien, je lui en ai voulu pendant toutes ces années, lorsqu'il s'est pointé avec sa petite amie à l'enterrement de Shannon et de Kelly, et quand il a abandonné ma mère… Aller, rentrez, il se fait tard, et on n'a aucune enquête. Allez, filez, zou!

Tous rentrèrent chez eux… Gibbs avec Nora dans ses bras, qui dormait. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre tous les aveux qu'ils s'étaient faits.

Tony se mit devant sa télé… Et regarda un film qu'il avait vu et revu.

Ziva s'était couchée, elle voulait se remémorer tous ces moments…  
Abby jouait encore à ses jeux vidéos en ligne.  
Mc Gee rédigeait son roman en écoutant du Coltrane.  
Ducky dormait paisiblement.

Quand à Mike, il repartit au Mexique.

Gibbs, lui était dans son grenier… Nora dans sa chambre en train de dormir.  
Le leader regardait dans des vieux cartons. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention.  
Dans ce dernier il trouva une vieille photo, représentant un jeune homme et Kelly: la petite fille avait le bras dans le plâtre avec un casse-tête chinois devant elle…

**Flash Back :**  
La famille reçut un appel, c'était l'école : Kelly Gibbs venait d'avoir un accident pendant son voyage scolaire dans l'Ohio. On venait de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Pas plus de détails. Aussitôt, Shannon, ainsi que son mari Leroy Jethro Gibbs, prirent la voiture familiale, et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital indiqué.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'attente de celui-ci, une petite fille, le bras dans le plâtre, et un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, assez amoché, étaient là. La petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas où étaient ses parents. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle.

Garçon : Hey… comment tu t'appelles ?  
Kelly : Je m'appelle Kelly ; et toi ?  
Garçon : Moi c'est Anthony… Tu attends tes parents ?  
Kelly : Oui… et toi ?

Anthony : Oh ! Moi… ma maman est partie… et mon père ne s'occupe pas de moi… Mais je suis sûr que ton papa et ta maman sont très proches de toi.  
Kelly : Comment tu le sais ?  
Anthony : Ils sont ici… (En montrant le cœur de la petite fille) Où que tu ailles et où que tu sois… ils seront toujours ici.  
Kelly : Pourquoi t'es tout pas beau ?  
Anthony : Ah ! Ça… faudra que tu demandes à mon papa…  
Kelly : C'est ton papa qui t'as fait ça ?  
Anthony : Oui…  
Kelly : Mon papa… y m'a jamais fait mal.  
Anthony : C'est un bon papa. Le mien c'est pas le cas… Attends ici, je reviens tout de suite. 

Il s'en alla… dans une petite boutique de l'hôpital, acheta un casse-tête pour la petite fille, puis revînt.  
Anthony : Tiens… c'est pour toi, prends-le.  
Kelly : Pourquoi ?  
Anthony : Parce que tu es gentille, courageuse, belle, bourrée de talent à ce que je vois par ces petits badges, et que je tiens à ce que tu te souviennes qu'un garçon de quinze ans peut être gentil et offrir quelque chose à une petite fille de ton âge.  
Kelly : Merci… mais c'est quoi ?  
Anthony : Un casse-tête chinois. Tu le démontes, mélanges les pièces, et tu essayes de lui redonner sa forme normale, là tu vois il est en cube. Alors, quand tu le démonteras, et que tu le remonteras, il faudra qu'il ressemble à un cube. Fastoche à faire !  
Kelly : Va-y, montre !

Anthony démonta alors le cube, éparpilla les pièces sur ses genoux, Kelly s'approcha de lui, et regarda attentivement, chaque mouvement du jeune homme. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était fait.

Kelly : Wahou ! T'es fort !  
Anthony : Avoir un esprit comme le mien, c'est pas donné, j'ai de la déduction, ma ptite'…  
Kelly : Tu veux être quoi plus tard ?  
Anthony : Flic ! A Baltimore peut-être.  
Kelly : Tu vas arrêter les méchants ? Comme mon papa…  
Anthony : Il fait quoi, ton papa ?  
Kelly : Il travaille à la guerre… enfin je crois… c'est un arti…"artillure".  
Anthony : Artilleur, on dit. C'est un Marin's ?  
Kelly : Ouaip ! Il est Sergent, je crois…  
Anthony : D'accord.

Derrière la porte, des pas se firent entendre. Des pas rapides. C'était Shannon et Gibbs, tous deux arrivèrent à la porte, ouverte, et regardèrent la scène avec surprise. Leur petite fille parlait avec un étranger. Quand elle les vit, elle courut vers son papa.  
  
Kelly : **PAPA !!!  
**Gibbs : Kelly ! Ça va ? Pas trop mal ? Dis donc, je t'avais dit de ne pas parler avec les gens que tu ne connais pas…  
Kelly : Mais papa ! Il est gentil, regarde ce qu'il m'a offert !  
Shannon : Un casse-tête chinois ?  
Anthony : Bonjour. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'ours en peluche, alors…  
Kelly : Il l'a fait en cinq minutes ! Mais comment je me souviendrai que c'est toi qui me l'as offert ?  
Anthony : M'sieur, vous avez un couteau ?  
Gibbs : Règle N°9 ! Ne jamais sortir sans son couteau ! Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi faire ?  
Anthony : Je vais graver mes initiales dans le bois.

Gibbs lui tendit son couteau. Le jeune homme y inscrivit alors : Tony.D

Kelly : Pourquoi t'as pas marqué Anthony ?  
Shannon : C'est trop long, ma puce.  
Anthony : Et puis Anthony, ça fait trop officiel, Tony c'est pour ceux qui me connaissent mieux.  
Kelly : En tout cas, tu es super !  
Gibbs : Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
Anthony : Mon père, monsieur…  
Shannon : Et pourquoi vous a-t-il frappé ?  
Anthony : Parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir flic.  
Kelly : Ouais ! Et tu sais, il m'a dit que tu étais un bon papa !  
Shannon : Gibbs, on devrait y aller !  
Kelly : Je veux qu'il signe mon bras !  
Anthony : Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à moi…  
Kelly : Et pourquoi ?  
Anthony : On ne se reverra peut-être jamais…  
Kelly : Papa, regarde dans mon sac. Y'a mon appareil photo jetable. Tu nous prends en photo, s'il -te -plait…

La photo fut prise. Le jeune Anthony signa le plâtre de Kelly, puis la famille Gibbs repartit. Chez les Gibbs, Kelly essaya tant bien que mal de refaire le cube. Après vingt minutes le puzzle était reconstitué…  
**Fin du flash back**

Cet Anthony d'y il y a près de vingt ans… Est-ce que ce serait le même que l'Anthony qu'il connaît aujourd'hui ?  
Une seule façon d'en être sûr. Le lendemain matin, il le saurait. 

Le lendemain matin, bureau du NCIS. Tous les agents étaient là.  
Gibbs : **MC GEE !!?** Mon fric !  
Mc Gee: Voilà patron !  
Ziva : C'était quoi, le pari ?  
Gibbs : Mc Gee, devait finir le casse-tête chinois en moins d'une semaine. Chose non faite, alors je ramasse cinquante dollars.  
Tony : Facile de gagner du blé avec toi, patron !  
Gibbs : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
Tony : Attends !! C'est le casse-tête le plus difficile que tu aies trouvé ?  
Gibbs : Cent dollars que tu ne le finis pas en moins de cinq minutes !  
Mc Gee : C'est de la folie !  
Ziva : Ecoute Mc Gee, pour une fois !  
Tony : Mmh… Pari tenu. Mc Gee !! Envoie les pièces. Merci… c'est parti !

Les doigts de Tony allaient à une vitesse inouïe ! Il connaissait ça. Chercher toutes les solutions possibles. Ses mains ne cherchaient plus, elles savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire. A peine une minute trente s'était écoulée. Le reste de l'équipe ne le regardait plus depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes…

Tony : **FINI !! **Allez, hop, cent dollars dans la poche, merci patron !  
Ziva et Mc Gee : **DEJA !!!  
**Gibbs : Tony… regarde attentivement ce cube…  
DiNozzo réexamina le cube sous tous les angles, quand…  
Tony : mes initiales…  
Gibbs : Tu savais… On s'était déjà rencontrés dans le passé, Tony.  
Au même moment Abby arriva avec un Caf-Pow qui tomba à cette annonce.  
Tony : Oui je savais…  
Gibbs : Tony… dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas servi de moi pour entrer au NCIS.  
Tony : Comment j'aurais fait ! Tu t'es pas rappelé de moi ! Et en plus, comment aurais-je su que tu étais devenu fédéral ?  
Ziva : Y marque un point, patron !  
Tony : Comment as-tu trouvé pour le casse-tête et moi ? Ça fait quand même vingt ans !  
Gibbs : La photo. Celle que Kelly m'avait demandé de prendre. Tu es dessus, avec elle, le bras dans le plâtre, et avec le casse-tête dans les mains.  
Tony : Tu as trouvé qu'il y avait trop de coïncidences, et tu n'y crois pas !  
Mc Gee : Cependant, il croit à la malchance !  
Tony : Malchance ? Pourquoi ?  
Gibbs : De t'avoir rencontré par la suite, à Baltimore…  
Ziva : Et de t'avoir embauché !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Abby se jeta dans les bras de Tony… puis de Gibbs, et les deux agents les plus gradés expliquèrent, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés la toute toute première fois.

Le soir même. En partant du bureau, Tony se plaça devant Gibbs.

Tony : Patron…

Gibbs : Je sais… Je sais Tony.

Tony : Je voulais juste te dire…

Gibbs : Non c'est bon Tony, je sais.

Tony (en partant) : C'était une très gentille petite fille…

Gibbs : Je sais

**THE END**  
Auteur : Titefofole

Correcteur : JeanRoger


End file.
